Terrorist Night
by smily kylee
Summary: The halocaust in Germany.


** "The Terrorist Night"**

Have you ever wished you could go back in time to stop some bad thing from happening? Have you ever have a close friend or relative die from something they thought was right or died all from some accident that you blame your self? Well I have had that incident happen to my family. My name is Mark Sloane. I have been living a great life right now but thing is I miss the close ones I have lost. All from a man named Adolph Hitler. People thought as him as the mighty king. And when I say people I mean the Germans. If you don't know what a German looks like well here is a description of one: blonde hair, and blue eyes. You may be wondering well aren't you a German. Well for starters I'm defiantly not German, I am actually Jewish. Ever since Hitler we Jewish had troubles with getting around with out our badges the fact is we have to wear them whenever we left our houses. It really sucked because it was the worst time of my life.

The Germans thought of Hitler as their king or the mighty I thought of him as the jerk of the century. Hitler told all the other Germans that only blonde and blue eyed people could survive. It was time for a war with Hitler. There was also a very hateful place that nobody liked in the world it was called Concentration camps. No concentration camps aren't fun little camps that you go to, to play camp games or rock climb. The camp is to make you die because of the religion you have in your family for us it for us being Jewish.

Enough talk about that let us talk about this all started. I was your average boy I went to school. I had friends who were the same age as me. I was even friends with a German boy. We were best friends. His name was Samuel Trend. I would always go to his house and watch TV. And play some football. My parents and his parents were best friend since they were younger. That was how Samuel and I became best friends.

I remember one time when my family and I went to the supermarket one day I remember saying hi to Samuel. But Samuel never said hi back to me. I asked my mother "Mother why didn't Samuel say hi back to me". She said to me "well honey he might not of heard you because his mother might have been talking to him when you said hi". I just went with the flow and just dealt with the fact that he might not have heard me.

So the next day I went up to him and said "hi Samuel what are you up to?" "I can't talk to you because the teacher might yell at me" he said. So then I said "so that is why you haven't been in my class all day and none of the other blonde and blue eyed kids" then he said " it is because Hitler has said that no blonde and blue eyed child can talk play or even hang out with Jewish children. Even my parents can't talk to your parents".

I left right after to school to my house to where I saw my mother crying and I asked " what is wrong mother what happened to make you cry" she answered " They have killed your father so there for you have no father now. And now we have to go live in a concentration camp". Then I asked my mother " what is a concentration camp".

She answered "it is a place to where all Jewish people have to go to when Hitler sends there when he thinks you disserve to die". The next day my mother and my baby brother and my sister and I all packed up our clothing's that would need there. My mother took us to the jeep and we went to the camp my baby brother cried the whole way there. Then my little sister went to sleep on me.

When we got there they showed us to our cabin. And the next few days we tried to escape from this awful terrible place. Then one night my mother told me to take my sister and climb over the fence and get out of here. And as we did my mother got shot and we survived.

Now I and my sister are living in a big house and we have a nice family who we love. My sister and I keep all the things my mother gave us and gave it to our children we tried every moment with our children we told them that the grandma had done what was right at the moment here is our words." Childern I have something to tell you and its about your grandmother. Your grandmother died when I was a little boy my sister your aunt was about 3 years old you had an uncle but he died with grandmother and we never saw them again". My children were very courious to know about their grandfather. But I still havent told them about him either.


End file.
